


Not Picasso

by Ekhi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Body Paint, Construction worker, F/M, First Meetings, Smut, Strangers, cold drinks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhi/pseuds/Ekhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo transcurre con normalidad hasta que el jefe te llama a su despacho. Eso nunca augura nada bueno. ¿O sí? [Este fic es un regalo en el juego del Amigo Invisible del foro "Open! Walkers inside"  en Fan Fiction para Gato Jazz]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gato_jazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gato_jazz/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Nadie es de mi propiedad en la vida real, así que aquí tampoco. Ni los personajes de la serie o de los comics, son cosa mía. Únicamente los pido prestados de vez en cuando para hacer chorradas como esta. 
> 
> Hace SEMANAS que debí haber escrito esto, más que nada porque es mi regalo como Amigo Invisible de Gato_Jazz. Gracias al altísimo y al bajísimo por tu santa paciencia conmigo, Gato. Espero que la espera no haya sido del todo en vano. 
> 
> Disculpas de antemano al manejar a este par en el mismo espacio, cosa que no he hecho antes en mi vida O.o Y si lo he hecho, no me acuerdo. Disculpas de antemano también por las posibles erratas.

 

\- Los médicos dicen que quizá consiga que el dedo no quede del todo inservible.- Le comentó su jefe sentado tras aquel escritorio repleto de papeles, revisando una pila de ellas para dejarla de vuelta en su sitio poco después.- Van a hacerle un injerto de no sé qué parte en el dedo y…- Farfullo haciendo aspavientos con su mano derecha para detenerse y mirarle con las manos enlazadas sobre su abultado abdomen.

Aquel gesto no auguraba nada bueno. Cuando vio la redonda y calva cabeza de Clive ladearse hacia su izquierda, sabía que le iba a meter en uno de sus marrones habituales.

\- Necesito que le sustituyas.

Y ahí se abría la jodida caja de pandora. En el fondo no era algo que le pudiera extrañar, ¿para qué si no iba a llamarle su jefe? ¿Un aumento de sueldo? Quizá en otra vida, los Dixon no tenían esa suerte.

\- Sé que tienes asuntos… personales,- Clive le dirigió una mirada que intentaba no delatar la curiosidad real que sentía bajo esa excusa críptica que Daryl le había dado días atrás para no trabajar ese fin de semana concreto,- pero te necesito allí.

Daryl se frotó la resina seca de entre los dedos, mirándole a su jefe por el rabillo del ojo. Volvió sus ojos hacia el calendario que colgaba de la pared.

\- Podría cambiártelo por el siguiente fin de semana.- Comentó el hombre apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio mirándole expectante.

Daryl asintió mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Merle tendría que esperar otra semana para verle al otro lado del cristal de la penitenciaria donde se encontraba en ese momento. Otra semana más para reunir algo de dinero y meterlo en su cuenta del economato.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, Dixon.- Le dijo Clive tendiéndole un papel con su nuevo destino para ese fin de semana.- Aaron podrá decirte con más detalle en qué punto están e indicarte lo que tendrás que llevarte contigo.

\- Claro, jefe.- Dijo con voz ronca sin mostrar entusiasmo alguno en sus palabras.

\- Bien, que aproveche el almuerzo chico.- Terminó Clive volviendo su atención de nuevo a varios presupuestos e ignorándole para que saliera por la puerta de su despacho.

Con el papel en la mano, Daryl salió de la oficina de su jefe y fue directo hacia la puerta trasera del edificio para encenderse un cigarro y comer su almuerzo, una manzana.

* * *

Sus dedos tamborileaban en el exterior de la puerta del conductor al par de la música que sonaba en la emisora de radio. Con su mano derecha sobre el volante, circulaba por la carretera rumbo a su destino para esos últimos días de la semana y los que fueran necesarios hasta que terminaran.

Se frotó la sien mientras volvía su mirada hacia el reflejo en el espejo retrovisor de la camioneta que circulaba delante de él, conducida por Aaron. Podía ver su cabeza moviéndose a un lado y a otro al par que sus labios, mientras gesticulaba con su mano derecha, que terminó estrellada en forma de puño en el hombro de Thomas que iba de copiloto.

Daryl miró de soslayo el asiento vacío a su lado, dando gracias mentalmente porque el resto del equipo no hubiera querido viajar con él en su camioneta y continuaran como ese día, viajando con el jefe del equipo. Le importaba más bien poco compartir los gastos del gasoil, prefería perder dinero que tener que darles conversación a todos aquellos mientras conducía; o peor aún, tener que aguantar su sarta de estupideces o sus preguntas aún más inútiles.

Daryl giró hacia la derecha tras Aaron entrando en un camino de gravilla bastante bien cuidado y que llevaba hacia una casa solitaria.

Aquella casa parecía no encajar en aquel paisaje, y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que estaba a escasos kilómetros de la salida de la gran ciudad. Habría esperado una edificación como esa en mitad de una llanura, rodeada de hectáreas de árboles o pastos; pero allí estaba, y allí era donde iba a tener que pasar ocho horas diarias mínimas para ganarse el sueldo.

Aaron pisó el pedal del freno aparcando la camioneta bajo la sombra de un viejo roble que parecía llevar allí varias centenas de años dando cobijo a la casa. Uno a uno, todos fueron saliendo del vehículo.

Daryl cogió el cinturón porta-herramientas del asiento del copiloto y salió de su camioneta acercándose a sus compañeros. El martillo colgaba del cinturón en su cadera derecha, en la izquierda llevaba el metro y varios marcadores junto a un par de destornilladores.

Prácticamente todo, por no decir que absolutamente todo lo que llevaba consigo, le iba a resultar inservible allí pero al menos, no iba con las manos vacías.

* * *

A media tarde Daryl se encontró sentado en lo alto del tejado dando cuenta de la lata de refresco que uno de los chicos había subido consigo para combatir el sol.

Se secó el sudor de la frente por enésima vez con el antebrazo, ensuciándose más todavía la piel sobre su ceja izquierda. Desvió la mirada hacia el camino que llevaba a la casa, al principio del mismo, junto al desvío, una leve polvareda comenzó a levantarse y a acercarse a ellos.

\- Ahí viene.- Dijo uno de ellos.

Daryl comprobó que sus compañeros volvieron sus ojos hacia quien se acercaba a la casa pisando el acelerador como si su vida dependiera de ello. En pocos segundos, un coche rojo con las ventanillas bajadas y la música sonando a todo volumen, se detuvo junto a su camioneta bajo la sombra del roble.

\- Hoy toca falda, chavales.- Comentó uno de ellos escuchando las risas del resto intentando ser aplacadas mientras una mujer rubia salía del vehículo y se dirigía al maletero sobre unos tacones que le parecieron imposibles.

Llevaba una falda negra por encima de la rodilla, acentuando sus curvas más que evidentes. Una camisa blanca completaba el atuendo, varios botones abiertos dejándoles ver desde su posición que llevaba ropa interior del mismo color.

Daryl le dio otro trago a su refresco, secándose los labios a la par que ella se reclinaba sobre el maletero sacando varias bolsas de él.

\- ¿Necesita una mano?- Preguntó Aaron desde tierra logrando usar un tono neutral y que no delatara dónde habían estado fijos sus ojos antes de que abriera la boca.

\- Me vendría bien, gracias.- Respondió la mujer dándole una de las bolsas de papel mientras ella cogía otras dos menos pesadas.

Daryl les vio a ambos desaparecer en el interior de la casa, instante en que el resto se encargó de ponerle al día sobre aquella mujer, dueña del tejado sobre el que descansaba.

Andrea Harrison. Abogada en la ciudad. Nadie sabía qué defendía pero sabían perfectamente que un día como ese, sus piernas estaban parcialmente descubiertas al lucir falda. Poco más allá sabían de quien les daba unos cuantos billetes para adecentarle la casa.

Abogada… No era algo que le sorprendiera con su atuendo, el coche y el maletín con varias cajas que había en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

Una estirada en definitiva. Cuanto más lejos se mantuviera de ella, mejor.

* * *

Su plan de mantener las distancias con la cliente tanto o más como con sus compañeros, se hizo pedazos el primer día que descendió del tejado para comenzar a lijar la pintura vieja del pequeño porche trasero de la casa.

Escuchó el leve rugido del motor cuando aparcó el coche, como siempre, bajo el roble y junto a su camioneta. Como cada día, Aaron se ofreció a ayudarle con sus cosas pero, con un hosco "no, gracias", la mujer entró en la casa como un vendaval dando un fuerte portazo.

\- Parece que McBeal ha tenido un mal día…- Susurró para sí mismo recordando una serie de una abogada cuya reposición había visto alguna vez.

Con un mondadientes entre los labios, siguió rascando la pintura de uno de los pilares. En poco tiempo podría comenzar con la primera capa de pintura.

El sabor de la madera humedecida entre sus dientes le relajaba, evitando pensar demasiado en los cajones abriéndose, en las maldiciones e improperios dichos a media voz en la cocina, o el chirrido de alguna silla al ser empujada del camino.

Definitivamente había sido un mal día.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, la voz de la mujer llegó a sus oídos. De forma inevitable, sus movimientos se ralentizaron y sus oídos prestaron su completa atención a ella.

\- Sí, señor, lo he oído y entiendo…- Silencio y un largo suspiro.- No es eso.- Otro silencio y una carcajada irónica.- ¿Cree que no me comprometo lo suficiente con este proyecto?- Exclamó ella sin comprender la actitud de quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado del teléfono.- ¿… QUE NO ME HE…?- Elevó su tono de voz.- ¡VÁYASE A LA MIERDA, SEÑOR! ¡ME HE PARTIDO EL CULO CON ESTE CASO, ASÍ QUE NO ME DIGA QUE…!- Silencio de nuevo.- Si no le gusta, puede despedirme si quiere.

Un golpe sordo, unos pasos rápidos sobre el suelo de madera, y la mosquitera de la puerta trasera se abrió con violencia, dejando salir al vendaval en el que se había convertido Andrea.

Daryl le vio descender las escaleras hasta el jardín sin reparar en él, soltándose el pelo, lanzando el suelo el gancho que lo sujetaba en su sitio.

Andrea se sacó el bajo de la camisa de los confines de la falda gris que llevaba ese día. Sus zapatos parecían haber sido olvidados en el interior de la casa. Su mano derecha revolvió el pelo, frotando el cuero cabelludo con fuerza, soltando un hondo suspiro.

Giró sobre sus pies descalzos, la mano de su pelo quedándose congelada por completo en su nuca al comprobar que no estaba sola.

Daryl quitó otra tira de pintura vieja del pilar y giró sobre sus pies unos centímetros para continuar sin mediar palabra.

\- ¿Eres nuevo?- Preguntó la mujer logrando que enarcara una ceja en su dirección.- No te había visto a…

\- Estaba con el tejado.- Le dijo él con voz ronca quitándose el sudor sobre su labio superior.

\- Oh, entiendo.- Asintió para sí cruzándose de brazos, alternando sus ojos de sus brazos salpicados con virutas de pintura, su pantalón de trabajo, sus botas viejas, su pelo sucio por el sudor y el propio suelo. – Tenía varias goteras.

Daryl respondió con un simple gruñido y siguió rascando la pintura del pilar.

Andrea continuó de pie en el jardín por varios minutos más, en silencio, escuchando el rasgueo de la paleta contra la madera deseando calmar sus nervios en cerveza o regarlos con una buena botella de vino.

\- Necesito una copa.- Murmuró para sí regresando al interior.

Daryl respiró algo más aliviado y se colocó de cuclillas para quitar la pintura de la parte baja del pilar y así poder barrer los restos. El siguiente día podría ya empezar a dar la primera capa de pintura.

La puerta mosquitera volvió a chirriar y Daryl aguantó a duras penas un maldición de exasperación al oler de nuevo el perfume de la abogada a su lado.

Él intentó ignorarla, pero era casi imposible no ver el esmalte rojo cereza de las uñas de sus pies junto a su pierna izquierda. Con el antebrazo sobre el muslo derecho, y con un gesto que no invitaba demasiado a entablar conversación con él, Daryl alzó la mirada hacia ella.

Andrea extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia él con una cerveza fría, ya abierta en la mano. En la derecha, una copa de vino tinto. Al ver que Daryl no aceptaba su bebida, Andrea le tendió la copa de vino con una media sonrisa.

\- Si lo prefieres…

\- Estoy trabajando.- Atajó él como un ladrido volviendo su mirada a la esquina izquierda del maldito pilar que parecía le iba a tocar las narices justo en ese momento.

\- ¿Vas a rechazar una cerveza fría?- Le preguntó con cierta sorna la rubia dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Daryl continuó ignorándola aun cuando ella se acercó a la barandilla del porche y se sentó de lado sobre ella, su pierna derecha balanceándose adelante y hacia atrás. Si giraba lo suficiente la cabeza, sabía que no le costaría demasiado ver el color de su ropa interior.

Mantuvo su mirada clavada en esa hendidura de la madera rezando para que aquella abogada no pudiera leer en su cara lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

\- Prefieres que invite a… ¿Aaron a la cerveza?- Comentó Andrea intentando lograr algún tipo de reacción del obrero pero seguía impasible.

El último rastro de pintura del pilar desapareció con un golpe seco del mango de la rasqueta contra él. Daryl recuperó la verticalidad y cogió el trapo rojo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, limpiándose el rostro y después las manos. Podía sentir la mirada de la mujer sobre él, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- ¡HORA DE LARGARSE!- Gritó uno de sus compañeros del tejado atrayendo la atención de ambos.

Daryl recogió sus herramientas y se acercó al otro extremo del porche a por la escoba con la que empezó a amontonar los restos de pintura en una esquina. Su espalda estaba constantemente en dirección a ella, escuchándola beber el vino sin ninguna prisa.

Cuando se atrevió a mirarla de reojo, Andrea tenía el rostro vuelto hacia el jardín, la cabeza apoyada contra otro de los pilares y su pie desnudo se apoyaba contra una de las verticales de la barandilla.

Parecía más relajada que cuando había recibido esa llamada, parecía casi otra persona aunque no la conociera. La cerveza continuaba sobre la mesita de madera, humedeciendo la superficie bajo el calor, invitándole a darle un trago.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, Aaron se asomó por ella mirándole.

\- Ya es hora, Dixon.- Daryl le miró con la escoba aún en la mano y el porche sin terminar de ser limpiado.- Ya sabes que el jefe no paga horas extras.

\- Lo sé.- Le dijo poniéndose de nuevo en movimiento para terminar de barrer.

\- Tú mismo. Nos vemos mañana aquí, como siempre.

Daryl no levantó la mirada del suelo que iba barriendo, y no se molestó en mirar hacia la puerta cuando Aaron desapareció de nuevo tras ella.

Andrea sonrió tras el sorbo que le dio a su copa, vaciándola. Se bajó de un suave salto de la barandilla y se acercó a la mesa bajo la que Daryl barría. Cogió el botellín de cerveza y Daryl le miró.

\- Está ya templada.- Comentó ella encogiéndose de hombros.- Hay más en el frigorífico.- Daryl rascó con la yema del pulgar el mango entre sus manos, mirándole con detenimiento.- ¿Quieres una?- Andrea ladeó el rostro.- ¿Ya no estás de servicio, no?

\- No soy poli.- Contestó él viéndola chasquear la lengua.

\- Y yo que pensaba que estabas de encubierto…- Dijo ella rodando los ojos de forma dramática, llevándose la mano con la copa de vino al pecho.- Ahora vuelvo.- Dijo ella finalmente acercándose a la puerta.

Con un pie sobre el porche, y otro en el interior, se giró a mirarle.

\- ¿O prefieres un whisky?- Preguntó ella con genuina curiosidad.- No le haría ascos a uno ahora mismo.- Murmuró para sí perdiendo la mirada unos instantes en algún punto por encima de su hombro antes de mirarle de nuevo.- ¿Qué dices?

Daryl sopesó su respuesta, la situación. No era un gran amante de la interactuación humana, y mucho menos era un gran hablador. No quería que aquella abogada le contara sus penas sobre su jefe, su día, su trabajo en el que seguro ganaba el doble que él.

No quería nada de eso.

No te estoy pidiendo en matrimonio, joder. Sólo te estaba invitando a una bebida.- Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño ante su silencio prolongado. Soltó un resoplido.- Deja la escoba, lo termino yo. Hasta mañana. – La mosquitera golpeó a su espalda cuando la voz de Daryl llegó a sus oídos.

\- Sin hielos.

No sabía con exactitud qué quería aquella mujer de él pero, quizá merecía la pena arriesgarse. Además, nadie jamás había podía ligar el apellido Dixon con la cobardía, y él no iba a ser el primero en romper con esa leyenda. Esperaría a que la abogaducha volviera con el whisky y obtendría una respuesta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy muy dada a escribir escenas subidas de tono, así que, espero no haberla cagado en exceso en esta ocasión. 
> 
> Disculpas de antemano también por las posibles erratas.

Una semana completa pasó desde ese whisky compartido.

Siete días en los que nada parecía haber variado.

Ella al parecer continuaba con su trabajo. Él estaba terminando de pintar el porche trasero.

Ella seguía aceptando la ayuda de Aaron cuando cargaba con bolsas de la compra. Daryl continuaba sin apartar su mirada de la brocha en su mano cuando escuchaba el motor del vehículo apagarse junto a su camioneta bajo la sombra de aquel árbol.

Todo seguía igual y ninguno daba muestras de que las cosas hubieran cambiado. Al menos, no de forma consciente…

Quince minutos antes de que la jornada terminara para él, y a falta de pintar el último pilar, Andrea salió al porche con su copa de vino, unas sencillas sandalias en los pies con las que pisó sobre el papel colocado en el suelo para recoger las salpicaduras de pintura. Daryl permaneció subido a los últimos peldaños de la escalera de mano para así poder pintar la parte superior.

Ella descendió la breve escalinata y se alejó unos pasos antes de darse la vuelta y observar su casi completo porche pintado. Bebió un trago de su copa, mirando satisfecha el resultado temporal.

\- Me gusta.- Comentó la mujer en voz alta sin mirar a él, pero ambos sabían que no lo había dicho en voz para sí misma.- Quizá habría quedado mejor algo de color en…

Andrea señaló con la mano y su copa de vino una zona vaga de la barandilla mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Chasqueó la lengua y giró la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos, intentando imaginar el resultado de ese posible cambio.

Daryl aplicó un poco más de pintura, extendiéndola con cierta lentitud de forma deliberada aunque jamás lo afirmaría, viendo la sombra de la silueta de ella por el rabillo del ojo. Ese día había optado por vestir una falda negra que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus caderas y enseñaba buena parte de sus largas piernas.

_Negras._

Esa semana, sus uñas estaban pintadas de oscuridad.

\- ¡Hora de marchar!- Llegó el grito de Aaron, como cada día, y como siete días antes, Daryl no abandonó su puesto y siguió deslizando la brocha sobre la madera.

Como siete días antes, la cabeza de su encargado asomó por la puerta a la par que Andrea daba un breve paseo por su jardín con la copa vaciándose poco a poco.

\- Dixon.

\- Quiero acabar de pintar esto hoy.- Miró por encima de su hombro a Aaron deteniéndose unos segundos.- Así mañana a primera hora me dedico ya a la fachada oeste.

\- Tú mismo, pero ya sabes que es dinero perdido ya que a partir de…- Miró su reloj.- Ya, no cobras un penique más.

\- Hasta mañana.- Atajó Daryl descendiendo un peldaño más en la escalera, continuando con su tarea.

La mosquitera al cerrarse sonó de nuevo dejándoles a solas un día más, como siete atrás.

El roce de las hebras de la brocha contra la madera continuó por varios minutos más hasta que terminó metida en un bote de aguarrás colocado con cuidado bajo la repisa de una de las ventanas.

Su espalda aún estaba vuelta hacia Andrea cuando la mujer pasó a su lado y entró en la casa. Daryl pudo escuchar el ruido de una nevera siendo abierta, el choque de cristal contra cristal, sus sandalias acercándose de nuevo al exterior.

El trapo blanco que colgaba de la cintura de su pantalón manchado de salpicaduras de diferentes tonalidades, se humedeció por la pintura que intentó frotar de sus dedos.

Andrea extendió su brazo derecho, sus dedos sujetando el cuello de una botella abierta y fría rozaron su codo reclamando su atención.

Sin protestar, con un gruñido y un asentimiento como único agradecimiento; Daryl tomó la bebida de su mano y le dio un largo trago.

Andrea arrastró sus ahora descalzos pies por el papel pintado, rozando con el pulgar derecho una salpicadura reciente de pintura junto al pilar. Bebió de su copa de vino y usó su dedo como brocha sobre el papel, dibujando formas sin aparente sentido.

Daryl se secó la comisura de los labios con el envés de la mano sin quitarle ojo de encima.

Andrea sonrió cuando logró dibujar una cara de ceño fruncido y labios prietos. Miró de soslayo a Daryl con una ceja arqueada lo que hizo que la expresión del hombre se asemejara más todavía a su pintura.

Ella rio contra el borde de cristal de su boca, bebiendo un sorbo mirándole.

\- Se parece a ti.- Dijo en tono jocoso la mujer.

\- Pfff…- Farfulló Daryl entre dientes dándole otro trago a su botellín.

Se acercó a la repisa de la ventana y dejó el botellín en el suelo junto al bote de pintura sin cerrar y la brocha en el bote de aguarrás.

Sintiendo los ojos de la rubia en su nuca, cogió una brocha más fina y la mojó en la pintura. Se acercó a su supuesto retrato y comenzó a trazar varias líneas toscas y poco definidas. Cuando terminó miró a su izquierda donde Andrea se había colocado de cuclillas observándole pintar.

\- Me gusta el pelo.- Le dijo en tono serio ladeando su rostro.- En serio. Pero sobre todo me gusta…- Comenzó a decir mirándole, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Daryl esperó dos segundos y la risa de Andrea inundó el porche. Intentó mirarle con rencor, ira o algo que hiciera que se callara pero realmente el dibujo era penoso. Observó el retrato que había pintado percatándose de la diferencia de tamaño de los ojos y…

\- Es nefasto…- Dijo entre dientes logrando que Andrea asintiera con lágrimas en los ojos y una mano contra los labios aguantando una nueva carcajada.

\- No eres Picasso, no.- Comentó en tono solemne la rubia apoyando su hombro contra el de él para no perder el equilibrio.

Mientras los ojos de Andrea continuaban en el suelo, los de Daryl no pudieran evitar dirigirse a la piel descubierta de su muslo al recogerse la falda en esa postura.

_Jodidamente tentador._

Sus dedos juguetearon con el mango de la brocha y volvió su mirada hacia las cejas inclinadas de su supuesto retrato personal. Añadió varias rayas verticales bajo la boca fruncida simulando su escasa perilla y dejó la brocha en el suelo.

\- Mucho mejor.- Escuchó decir a la mujer a su lado.

Daryl se volvió hacia ella para replicarle, comentarle que quizá debería ir a chequearse la vista lo antes posible o simplemente clavar su mirada airada en ella pero no pudo pronunciar palabra; la boca de Andrea estaba sobre la de él impidiéndole hablar. La mano derecha de ella le tomó de la nuca, acercándole a ella para así profundizar el beso.

Daryl tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo y finalmente le dio un empujón haciendo que su falda negra se viera salpicada por varias líneas blancas.

\- ¿Qué cojones crees que haces?- Le dijo con la respiración acelerada y unas ganas tremendas de largarse de aquella casa, y no volver a pisarla tras mandar a la mierda a su jefe.

Andrea apoyaba el peso de su torso en las palmas de sus manos a su espalda sobre el suelo de papel. Su pierna derecha estaba ligeramente flexionada mientras la izquierda seguía semi estirada en el suelo. Varios mechones de pelo se habían salido del recogido que se había hecho esa mañana antes de ir a trabajar.

\- Creo que es bastante evidente, aunque si quieres te lo explico. Verás cuando…- Comenzó a decir en tono jocoso y cierta sorna en la voz que crisparon más todavía los nervios de Daryl, pero había cometido el gran error de mirarle más allá de los ojos.

Había sido tan estúpido de reparar en el ojal abierto de uno de los botones de su camisa que le dejaba ver el encaje de su sujetador claro. Había sido tan imbécil de continuar recorriendo de forma rápida y detenida el resto de su cuerpo, sus piernas y…

Joder, llevaba toda su ropa interior conjuntada y él _podía_ verlo.

_Mierda y joder._

\- ¿Qué dices, eh?- Daryl parpadeó de la ensoñación provocada por la visión de su ropa interior bajo la falda negra, y le miró sin saber qué diablos era lo que ella le había dicho. Pero parecía bastante evidente su discurso cuando se había soltado el pelo y un botón más de su camisa.- Somos dos adultos,- Andrea se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al hecho,- ¿por qué no… sacarle provecho a la situación?

La confusión no hizo más que acentuarse en la expresión de él cuando ella se acercó hasta sus rodillas clavadas en el suelo y con su mano izquierda logró tumbarle sobre el porche.

¿Realmente iba a…?

La falda se arremolinó en la parte superior de sus piernas cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre su abdomen con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Porque… ¿Te gustan las mujeres, no?- Preguntó de forma dubitativa y repentina Andrea mirándole expectante, como si de algún modo algo como eso pudiera ser así en su caso.

Le importaba una mierda lo que pensara esa rubia espectacular sentada sobre él, pero no iba a permitir que siguiera pensando cosas erróneas.

Nadie ponía en entredicho a un Dixon y su juego de faldas.

Daryl empujó el cuerpo de ella lo suficiente para que notara su abultado pantalón.

\- ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- Murmuró con voz ronca y sin quitarle ojo de encima a la forma sutil pero evidente en el que la sonrisa de ella se amplió.

- _Eso_ deja las cosas bastante más claras.- Respondió ella reclinándose sobre su pecho.

Con una mano aferrada al cuello de la camiseta sin mangas que él lucía y la otra en el cuello de él, le besó de nuevo; quedándose sin aliento una vez Daryl aceptó su papel por completo.

Pronto las manos de él se adueñaron de cada parte de su cuerpo, su trasero prieto bajo la tela negra, sus suaves piernas libres de ninguna media que le impidiera sentir la piel bajo sus dedos callosos, la curva de sus pechos…

Un mordisco en la clavícula le arrancó un siseo y una risa a Andrea culpable de ello.

\- Quizá deberíamos llevar la fiesta a otra parte…- Comentó Daryl cerrando los ojos mientras los labios de Andrea seguían saboreando la piel de su torso ahí donde había logrado apartar su camiseta.

\- ¿Miedo de los vecinos que viven a varias millas de aquí?- Le preguntó cogiendo la mano que Daryl había colado en su pelo para acercarla al bajo de su camisa y colándola debajo contra su piel.- Aquí no hay nadie más, Picasso.

Daryl ahogó un gruñido contra los labios de la rubia que reía y exhaló un grito cuando las tornas cambiaron. Él terminó entre sus piernas; su espalda y melena rubia desperdigadas sobre el papel del suelo, los labios de él devolviéndole los mordiscos y caricias que ella le había dado instantes antes.

Ninguno de ellos fue consciente de ello, pero un hilo de pintura blanca se dirigía hacia ellos desde el bote volcado a su lado.

El antebrazo de Daryl se empapó en ella sin darle mayor importancia, centrado en abrir la camisa de Andrea y así poder ver ese maldito encaje sin tapujos ni medias tintas. Las puntas de la melena rubia de Andrea fueron engullidas bajo el espeso líquido, pero los dientes de él arañando el borde inferior del sujetador bajo su pecho, evitaron que se percatara de ello.

La camiseta de Daryl se empapó en aguarrás cuando Andrea se la quitó. Su falda terminó medio caída sobre un trozo de barandilla aún sin secar tras la última mano de pintura.

Daryl se olvidó de los vecinos en cuanto su pecho desnudo fue apretado contra el de la mujer desnuda bajo él. Obvió la tirantez en su piel ahí donde la pintura se estaba secando cuando las piernas de Andrea rodearon su cintura invitándole a continuar.

Andrea olvidó los problemas con su jefe, los dólares que se estaba dejando en aquella reforma, le restó importancia a que estaba completamente desnuda con un extraño en su porche y simplemente dejó que el sonido de la respiración errática y grave de Daryl contra su oído, le alejara de todo eso anclándole a ese momento, a esa cálida y liberadora sensación.

Medias lunas blancas perlaron la espalda de Daryl ahí donde los dedos de Andrea se clavaron abrazándose a él, acallando sus gemidos.

* * *

Andrea cerró los ojos recuperando la respiración tras librada del peso extra de Daryl sobre ella. Escuchó una leve carcajada ahogada y miró al hombre a su lado.

\- Tendré que buscar más aguarrás…- Comentó acariciando la marca de su propia mano sobre la cadera de ella.

\- Bastante más.- Apuntó ella dándole un tirón a varios pelos de su antebrazo impregnados de pintura arrancándole un quejido.- No te quejes tanto o te vuelves así a tu casa.- Le amenazó ella.

\- ¿No voy a hacerlo?- Preguntó él apoyándose en su codo flexionado, mirándole.

\- Primero hay que ducharse, Dixon.- Andrea le dio un golpe en el hombro, se puso en pie y se acercó a la mosquitera.- ¿Vienes o qué?

Daryl no se molestó en recoger las ropas y siguió sus pasos internándose en la casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, llevaba… pufff… Demasiado queriendo escribir esta segunda parte y al final, ¡por fin! (Alabado sea el Señor, o no) lo he logrado T.T Me siento entre realizada y acojonada.
> 
> Espero que para quien quisiera saber qué pasaba, la espera haya merecido la pena.
> 
> Cualquier idea, sugerencia, comentario, soy toda ojos :)
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!
> 
> Gato, mátame por Skype si quieres XD

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas tardes/noches/días a quien lea esto. He aquí mi primer regalo a Gato como amiga invisible. Sí, primero, porque tengo otro medio empezado que espero terminar antes del próximo eclipse solar. Siento si esperabas una noche de pasión Garethil ^^'
> 
> Gato, he de confesarte que esto nació como un oficio Dixon al recordar ese momento "crítico de galería de arte" que tuvo Daryl junto a Carol en aquel despacho, "parece que lo ha pintado un perro con su trasero". Y una cosa llevó a la otra, al final ha quedado esto que… Creo que si soy justa, debería tener al menos una segunda parte, no sé exactamente cómo o qué tipo de "rating" querrías ver, así que, soy toda oídos; sino, inventaré algo jejeje Espero haberle hecho justicia al par, aunque sea un poquitito, pero tengo mis dudas. No sé si agradecerte o meterte chinches en la cama por "hacerme" escribir esto ;) 
> 
> Por lo demás, cualquier idea, sugerencia, comentario es más que bien recibido. 
> 
> Mil perdones de nuevo por el retraso en subir esto. No tengo alma, cosa que más de una ya sabe pero bueno.
> 
> Un beso!


End file.
